When Thoughts Become Real
by dame hime
Summary: Johnny and Alexis decides to take it to the next level, too bad he doesn't know... Kai and Tala aren't that type either but when it happens... What does Wyatt have to do with anything? Rated M for language and large sexual content.
1. Questionable Qift

When Thoughts Become Real

Hello people, this is my first time writing a rated R fanfic It's not too lemony but consists of sexual matters and some swearing. Readers Discretion is Advised! Hope everyone likes it... if I do not please some readers, I'm really sorry, I'll try better next time! So please give me feedback! I also like to thank my co-writers and co-editor (Crownowa and DarkWingedAngel16) helped me put this story together. Enjoy the story! Oh yes! I DO NOT OWN Beyblade!

Chapter 1: Questionable Gift…

It was Tala/Yuri's eighteenth birthday, as always the Bladebreakers were invited but this year's birthday celebration was different. Aside from the fact that Tala can finally inherit a large sum of money his father had left him, his girlfriend was there with him this year. She wasn't very pretty nor model figure but she had a unique personality, throughout her childhood, she stood by Tala's side; listening to him, sharing the happy and unhappy days with him. Although they were separated during Tala's training period in the abbey, after his training period was over, they were back together; as if they were never separated. She grew up in the same neighborhood as Tala and their parents were friends before the accident, which resulted in both the lost of Tala's and Kaoi's parents. Moreover, the tyrant; Boris took Tala away to the abbey a year after the incident. The previous year was when Tala noticed his hormones were acting up and started to develop feelings for Kaoi.

Flying back to the present, Tala was getting ready for his birthday party which was held at the penthouse he recently brought. The guests were bound to appear at the door soon and he wasn't even halfway dress! DING DONG! 'Oh crap!' Tala thought as he pulled his blue shirt over his head very quickly and ran to the door. He flung the door open and came face to face with a female. The female had black hair with red streaks, she was wearing a tight but yet at a suitable length denim skirt with a black low V-neck blouse. Tala was stunned! In fact, he was too stunned to even invite the lovely female in.

"Don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting at the door?"

"Kaoi." Tala said when he finally came back to his senses.

"You're such a sh-"

His lips met hers before she could finish her sentence. Kaoi took in the deep kiss and moaned when Tala pushed his tongue in; asking for entrance. Tala got accessed in and slowly moved his right hand underneath her black blouse revealing her delicate skin.

"Whoa, is it just me or is it hot in here?" a voice spoke out distracting the heated couple.

"Hm? Oh, uh…hi…Tyson (Takao)." Kaoi said as she straightened her shirt.

"Oh Kaoi, don't act like you didn't see me. You know it's fine with me and the guys if you and Tala want to perform a show in front of us." Tyson continued, nodding at Kaoi's direction.

"Hm…" Kaoi responded with the slightest hint of pink on her cheeks.

"So are you going to stand out there or what?" Tala asked.

"Oh I'm coming in, wouldn't want to miss a good show." Tyson replied with a wink as he made his way into the spectacular kitchen.

"Sorry Kaoi if I embarrassed you." Tala whispered to Kaoi.

"It's fine. Now where's the boom box? I want to put some music in." Kaoi said as she kissed Tala lightly on the cheek before heading towards the living room.

After Tyson disturbed their "interactive session", other guests arrived soon. It was first Kai, Max, Rei, Kenny with Emily, Brian with some Russian chick, Ian, Spencer, Lee with Mariah, Kevin with this Japanese girl, Enrique with two other ladies, Johnny (looking half drunk) and Oliver with a very handsome guy. The party was underway as the music blasted loudly, people dancing and some of the men were at the bar wasting away or swapping stories about women. Among one of the men was Tala.

"So did you do Emily yet?" Max asked Kenny.

"No." Kenny blushes as he looked down.

"Man, when will you lay a hand on that woman! She's eating you alive here!" Rei said.

"Ha. I remembered when I went out with her. I couldn't even hold her hand!" Max said as he took a sip of his vodka.

"We're just not ready yet." Kenny retorted back with a hint of firmness.

"That's okay, take your time Chief, and just make sure you do it before you're thirty!" Lee said as the rest of the guys laughed except for Kenny and Tala.

"Why thirty?" Tala asked quizzically.

"Why thirty? Why thirty! Tala, what country are you from!" Enrique asked.

"Can't really blame us, back in the abbey, they never really taught us these stuff. We had to learn it off from watching porn on the late at night channels." Kai said as he laughed along with the rest of the guys.

"Ever got caught?" Johnny asked.

"Once but we were close. We were watching it and we didn't know Boris had to go do his shit and he heard the "noise" and came downstairs to check it out. Hahahahahaha, he thought we sneaked in some girl without telling him. Hahahahaha…" Kai responded.

"Man what a loser. Anyway, what do you think Kaoi got you for your birthday?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Don't really care either. As long as she's by my side, I'm happy." Tala responded with a small smile that made his eyes glitter.

"Dude, look at you! All men have that expression when they fall in love. When a man falls in love, all his manliness is gone. Zero." Tyson said.

"Seriously Tala, don't you want something special and "more" since it IS your birthday?" Kai asked.

"Well…" Tala said in an uneasy voice.

"Man, don't tell us you never did it before!" Johnny proclaimed.

"I'm sure he has. You're looking at Tala here! The guy that got me interested in porn at a young age!" Kai said.

"Of course, of course I have. The first time was the best especially when you do it with a virgin chick." Tala said as he tried to laugh it off.

Tala's conscious was debating with him though. The truth was, he was still a virgin, and he said he wasn't to look cool in front of the guys. He was still a virgin, never got laid or will be laid perhaps. The things that Kai said about him were also a lie too, he wasn't the one that got Kai into porn, it was actually the other way around. Although he and Kai came from the same family background; high classed and well mannered. Kai's family was always more lenient with him while, on the other hand Tala was taught to behave like a prince.

"Who knows, maybe Kaoi will wear lingerie and decide to do it with him tonight." Ian said out loud interrupting Tala's conscious.

After Tala heard that, he pictured Kaoi in very revealing and sexy black or red lingerie. She was kneeling on the floor and approaching towards him in a cat like gesture. He was sitting on a chair and she came towards him; closer, closer and closer until she was only twenty centimeters away from him; away from his sensitive area, slowly she looks up with her big and innocent blue eyes and smiles then reaching ever so slowly with her fingers towards his pant's buttons. Slowly she unbuttons them and slides the zipper down revealing his black silk boxers and stops. She stood up and kissed him gently on the lips and then adding more pressure as she pressed her lips against his lips. Her hands slowly slid down his toned chest and using one of her fingers, she drew circles over his right nipple. Tala began to moan, enjoying the pleasure. Tala wanted this to never end, hoping he could live in this fantasy forever and ever.

"Tala? Tala? Are you okay? You sound like you're in pain." a worried voice broke his fantasy.

Tala looked up and saw Kaoi with a worried expression leaning over him, their faces inches apart. He realized he was only fantasizing and glanced over at the guys who were trying to suppress their laughter and nodded.

"You want to open the presents now? Are you sure you're okay?" Kaoi asked with the same worried expression on her face.

"Hm? Yea, sure. I'll be there in a minute. Going to finish my drink first." Tala said gesturing towards his cocktail with his eyes.

"Okay, hurry up." Kaoi said with a happy expression; relieved her boyfriend was fine and kissed him lightly on the cheek before rejoining her friends.

"Hahahahahaha! You were in pain! You got to admit, she has a point. You did sound like you were in pain!" Tyson laughed with the guys when Kaoi was out of earshot.

"You better be careful when you have sex or you'll scare the girl off." Enrique said as the rest of the guys laughed.

"What were you picturing?" Rei asked raising his eyebrows in Tala's direction.

"Hm. Nothing." Tala responded, taking another gulp of this cocktail.

"Oh come on, share with us!" Johnny whined.

"No. I'm going to open the presents now. Perhaps that will answer our previous topic earlier." Tala said as he drank the remaining cocktail and got up towards the den. The rest of the guys looked at each other and got up, trailing close behind Tala.

Tala received a lot of gifts; money, a mountain bike, a 1936 Brandy, a package of condoms (a joke from Spencer), clothes, jewelry, dartboard, bed sheets (another joke from Rei and Lee) and last but not least the gift that Kaoi gave him.

"What is it?" Tala asked Kaoi.

"To be honest, I have no idea either. I saw it in this catalogue and thought it was an organizer or personal diary so I got it for you, with all your busy schedules as one of the bosses of an executive company. Thought you might need one to keep organize." Kaoi said.

"It's lovely and very cute." Tala said as he turned the little box over. It was coated in metallic white and there was a small LCD display; perhaps the size of a cracker, no more. Aside from that, there were five buttons with a picture on each button. One of the pictures had the picture of a mini island, the second picture had a clock on it, the third one had a person winking, the forth picture had two stick figures and the fifth one had the symbols of a male and a female. All the pictures had a question mark on them. At the top of the box, there was a small metallic ball attached to a rod which was connected to the box which was very slick.

"Are there any instructions?" Tala asked.

"It didn't come with any." Kaoi replied. "Do you like it? If not, I can get you something else." she said in a worried tone.

"No, that's okay. I like it but it might take me some time to figure out how to use it." Tala said. "It'll probably take me years." Tala laughed.

"Maybe it's some kind of robot remote." Kevin said.

"Hm, it looks like it. Mind if I have a look, Tala?" Kenny asked.

"Go right ahead, you can probably figure out what it is." Tala said as he handed the box to Kenny.

"Hm, never seen this before. Sorry Tala, I can't help you." Kenny said after studying it for awhile, handing it back to Tala.

"It's okay." Tala said as he looked at it again. 'What is this exactly? No instructions, no nothing. Well it must be very easy to use if they don't provide instructions. Hopefully, this will be useful.' Tala thought as the music started again and people drifted off to dance.

End of Chapter One

How was it people? Sorry it's not very lemony or lime or whatever yet because I'm trying to introduce the characters and give the readers a view on how everyone changed. It'll be more interesting in the next chapter… that is if anyone wants another chapter! 


	2. Drinking Brings High Fun Time

When Thoughts Become Real

I do not own Beyblades and I hoped you liked the last chapter Thanks to my friends; Crownowa (also the co-writer), DarkWingedAngel6 (the editor) and the rest of the friends that helped contributed to this story! Enjoy

_Chapter 2: Drinking Brings High Fun-Time_

While Tala's at his party, somewhere not far away; Robert and his "guest" were sitting in a rented convertible driving to their destination.

Robert looked over at his "guest" who seemed quite drunk at the moment. "I can't believe you did that, Alexis!" as he turned the car to the right lane.

"Robert! I couldn't help it… it's not like we're late." Alexis whined as the wind blew in her hair. Alexis Kercheifsky was definitely a Russian girl… that was drunk in the car and before going on the plane, which was Robert's fault of course. She brushed a crimson strand of hair away from her light complexion. Her blue eyes looked questioningly at Robert as he mumbled to himself.

'She looks better than usual, she must have dressed up for this occasion. Too bad she's JOHNNY's girlfriend.' Robert thought to himself as the car neared their destination.

"Robert, do you think this looks appropriate?" Alexis asked as she looked at her clothes with her ocean blue eyes. She was wearing long black pants, which just touched the top of her black dress shoes, and a navy long sleeved dress shirt. To complete the outfit she wore a black coat that flared out at the end, it had cuffs a collar and one silver button in the middle near her chest.

"You look you're going to a funeral…at least you didn't scribble anything on you face…" Robert replied as he turned around the corner and stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Joy. Oh look, here we are." Alexis said with a smirk on her face as she stepped out of the car and entered the apartment lobby with Robert behind her, as the valet parker drove their car away. Alexis approached the young lady standing near one of the elevators and said, "I'm a friend of Tala's, my name is Alexis and this is Robert."

"Mr.Valkov had been expecting you, Ms Kercheifsky and Mr.Jurgen. Please step in." the lady smiled as she looked at the list that she was carrying and gestured towards the elevator.

Meanwhile, on the penthouse level where the party was; the guests were endlessly dancing away after Tala's ceremony of opening gifts. While the guests danced away, a couple was standing on the balcony that looked over at the shimmering lake like a blue jewel. The couple was standing close to each other as the cool wind blew the girl's hair back.

"It's been a wonderful night, Kaoi." Tala said as he looked at Kaoi under the beautiful moonlight.

"Yes, it has but are you okay with the gift that I got you? I mean, it does seem useless." Kaoi said as she turned to look at Tala.

"It doesn't matter. The most important thing is, it's from you." Tala said as he slowly leaned closer to Kaoi.

Kaoi blushed as she closed her eyes and waited for Tala's warm and gentle lips to meet hers. Tala was so close now that she could hear the heartbeat from his heart as he inched closer and closer towards her. In her mind, she pictured the first time that Tala kissed her. They were both young; fourteen to be exact and it was her birthday, Tala had just returned from the abbey. Tala had asked her to meet him at a park near the abbey, when she got there she saw there were little fireworks surrounding the swings but Tala was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around her eyes enclosing her vision. She giggled and said it was Tala and Tala let go of his hands. She remembered how long she had stayed in that park that night but most importantly, she received her first kiss that night and on her birthday too! She didn't understand why Tala had kissed her at that time and nothing happened after that kiss too (they remained good friends) but all she cared about was; they were an item now. As Kaoi waited for her kiss, a single teardrop came out of her eyes as she remembered how happy she was on that special night. Suddenly, a figured came in between them and she opened her eyes, as she smelt the scent of wine. A pair of crimson eyes met hers.

"Hi ya… sexy." Kai said as he looked at Kaoi with a drunken expression on his face.

"Kai, are you okay?" Kaoi asked as she caught Kai in her arms when he collapsed.

"Yea… oh… you smell nice sniff sniff " Kai said as he inhaled Kaoi's perfume as he edged closer to Kaoi's neck.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Tala asked as he bent down towards his friend.

"Yea, Tala… man are you one lucky man to have a hot chick like Kaoi… I wish I had-" but before Kai could finish his sentence, he threw up on Kaoi's lap and went out like a light.

Kaoi was a bit taken back as she looked down at the mess on her skirt. Tala was trying to carry Kai by his arms and dragged him to the other side of the balcony.

"Are you okay? Stupid Kai, he always gets so drunk at parties and stuff." Tala said as he bent over to where Kaoi was; sitting in a very awkward position to prevent further damage to her skirt.

"Yea, I'm okay just… ya' know?" Kaoi replied with a small smile on her face as she looked down at the mess.

"I'm going to get a towel for you. Stay here, thanks for being such a good girl." Tala said as he kissed Kaoi lightly on the cheek and went inside to get a towel. A few minutes later, he came back with a towel and Kaoi wiped the mess off her skirt and stood up. Tala told her to take a shower in the bathroom and said he would provide her with some of his clothes. He came back moments later to give Kaoi her clothes and tapped lightly on the bathroom door but no one answered. Tala tried again but still, no one answered. Tala was getting worried. 'What if she fainted?' or 'What if she slipped and fell and is unconscious?' he thought as he tried once more. The results were still the same, finally he opened the door slightly and a trail of steam escaped through the tiny crack he opened. It was too steamy to see anything so he stepped in a little and looked around, searching for Kaoi. By now some of the steam had cleared out and Tala could make out a figure. Tala instantly blushed and slowly retraced his steps but he didn't see the puddle of water behind him and slipped. Tala tried to stable himself on the wall but that didn't do him any good due to the watery steam therefore, resulting in him falling downwards and pulling Kaoi with him.

"Ouch. Sorry Kaoi! I didn't mean to come in but then I didn't hear any sounds when I knocked so I thought u slipped or something and-" Tala mumbled but was interrupted with a small kiss on the lips.

"It's okay, sorry I didn't respond. I was listening to this new waterproof mp3." Kaoi said as she helped Tala up. Tala could see that she had a towel wrapped around her body and it showed off her delicate skin, Tala hungered for the touch of those soft skin but he knew he would not be able to. Tala stepped backwards and closed the bathroom door and his back hit something; something hard.

"Happy Birthday Tala." Robert said with a small smile as Tala turned around and came face to face with the leader of the former Majestics. Everyone that were a Beyblader back then gave up that hobby a long time ago however, everyone still had their bitbeast and their blades kept somewhere in a cupboard or drawer.

"Finally, you're here! What took you so long?" Tala said as he patted Robert on the shoulders.

"Her, Johnny's girlfriend." Robert said as he pointed out Alexis. "If she hadn't gotten drunk the night before we leave and on the plane, we wouldn't have taken that long."

"Well the important thing is you're here." Tala said as he continued to talk with Robert as they made their way to the bar.

While everyone else was dancing away, relaxing or talking to each other. Alexis was growing very tiresome. She couldn't locate Johnny anywhere. She tried the bar earlier and couldn't find him. She had no idea where he had disappeared! As she continued her search, she hoped that Johnny didn't get into any trouble with his hot headedness. A moment later, she spotted him at the balcony and rushed towards it.

"You! You were supposed to meet me, and I ended up looking all over you!" Alexis said as she marched towards Johnny with a very angry expression.

"Hush baby, come here." Johnny said as he went closer to Alexis and tried to kiss her but Alexis pushed him away with a playful smile on her face.

"Uh-no Johnny. You expect me to be kissed by someone that made me look all over for him?" Alexis said as she turned away from Johnny, her back facing towards him.

"Come on, why are you being like this? At least I didn't get into any trouble." Johnny said as he put his arms around Alexis's waist from behind and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Johnny…stop that! (smirk) I told you already!" Alexis said as she pulled away from Johnny.

Johnny was getting frustrated. He couldn't take this teasing anymore so he went behind Alexis and grabbed her waist and turned her around so she was facing him. He forcefully took her body and pushed it towards his, resulting in a deep kiss. As Johnny tried to push his tongue into her mouth she was taken by surprise. She never thought that Johnny could be _this _strong and horny. Que lástima! (Too bad!) As Johnny pushed deeper asking for entrance, Alexis gasped and Johnny took that moment and shoved his tongue in causing a moan from Alexis. Johnny smirked as he snuck his left hand under her shirt and started to play with the bra clasp. She gasped as she felt his right hand grabbed her ass.

"Why do girls have to _wear_ so much clothes for godsake?" Johnny muttered under his breath 'I'll have to change that!' Johnny thought, in glee.

Alexis was definitely enjoying herself until she opened one eye and saw the rest of the Majestics behind them whom were certainly _enjoying_ themselves. They were trying not to laugh while they watched their team member and his girlfriend getting it on right in front of their eyes. Alexis tried to push him away as she felt Johnny's left hand succeed in its mission.

"Johnny, there's people here!" exclaimed Alexis

"Who cares!" replied Johnny as he tried to pull Alexis' bra out from under her shirt. With that said, Alexis pushed Johnny harder and he tripped and fell on his back. Then he looked up and saw the smiling faces of his teammates. "What?" he said as he smirked, still in content. Meanwhile, Alexis was straightening herself up while trying to put her bra back on.

"Uh…time to get you back inside…" said Oliver as he turned to go backed into the penthouse.

While the Majestics came inside, a certain guest was fiddling around with a present that had no instructions. Tyson didn't understand what the pictures were meant for but then again, neither does anyone. 'Didn't Kaoi say it was some type of organizer?' Tyson thought as he turned the little box around. 'In that case, I shall have some fun then.' Tyson smirked as he turned it on by pressing one of the buttons, the LCD display lit up. 'Hmmm… let's see, a picture with a mini island, must mean a place. Let's see the next picture has a clock on it, so it must mean time.' Tyson thought as he entered the information into the gadget with the onboard keyboard. The information he typed was displayed on the LCD screen when he was done. It displayed the following:

Location: Apartment

Time: Nighttime

What you want to do: sexual intercourse; any styles

Number of people: 2

Sex: Male

Tyson laughed mentally as he read over the information. Wait 'til someone finds this and reads it, let the fun begin!'

_ End of Chapter Two _

Hope you all like this. ; If you want to review for this chapter, thank you very much!


	3. Raging Moster Over Little Things

When Thoughts Become Real

Even though this fic is being uploaded on hentaihime's account, it is I, Crownowa who wrote this chapter and a proportion of all the other chapters and hentaihime edited this. I do not own Beyblade…none of us do…damn that! I only own Alexis Kercheifsy…hentaihime owns Kaoi and that is all.

_Chapter 3: Raging Monster over Little Things_

Tyson laughed gleefully as he read over what he typed into the organizer. He couldn't help but slipped out a little chuckle. Just then, Alexis walked into the room and saw Tyson was holding something with an evil look on his face.

'Hmm…I wonder what Tyson's doing…mwhaha (hic) ahahhha (hic).' Alexis walked towards Tyson in a semi-drunken manner and saw a box that he was holding.

"Yoink!" was all Tyson heard as Alexis snatched the "shiny object" from him and pushed him down. Tyson tried to get up and attempted to take back the gadget Alexis just took from him but it was to no avail since she pushed him down again and placed her foot on his chest.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Tyson yelled at her but Alexis paid no attention as she started to put her finger on the gadget's 'complete' button.

"Click!" said Alexis, with a smile on her face. 'Everyone loves to play with buttons!' It was at that moment that she noticed Johnny walking straight towards her.

"Hey babe, wanna finish what we stared earlier before we got interrupted?" he said, with a sly smile on his face. He then went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly moved one of his fingers up her side, which made Alexis shiver. Alexis heard him do a low growl and felt his chest vibrate.

"So…whatcha got there?" Johnny said in a low tone. Then he bent down so his mouth was beside her right ear, licked it then whispered "Now, now. We don't want to break that do we?" With that he moved his right hand up her chest and along with his left arm, which was already around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He started to suck on Alexis' right earlobe and after getting a slight moan from her, he decided that another part of her body needed more attention. No one was paying attention to them since the loud music overwhelmed Alexis's moans and the fact that most of the guests were still engulfed in their own dancing.

As he trailed kisses down from her ear, he was also undoing the top two buttons of her shirt revealing her bare neck. He stopped kissing her when he reached the upper part of her neck. Instead he started to nip, lick and suck a trail up and down her neck. This caused Alexis to cry out in pleasure and put her arms around Johnny's head. From the beginning of this scene, Tyson was standing there; watching them attentively with a strange interest, guessing what actions they might take in front of him next.

Alexis started to purr from all the contact she was getting from Johnny, which made him smirk and chuckle under his breath. She smiled and said, "Fine then, just for you. God damn this box any ways." With that said she tossed the strange box behind her back. Tyson lurked forward for it, making sure it wouldn't fall on the ground and break.

Johnny turned his head and laughed at Tyson's antics. "Heh…how pathetic." Johnny then proceeded in guiding Alexis into a room for some more privacy, from which they were deprived of earlier. 'Damn my fucking team, I bet they walked in on us purposely!' The thought made him growl in discontent. Alexis felt Johnny growl, and with one finger under his chin lifted Johnny's head so they were at a face-to-face level.

"Huh…well never mind that. Let's go." Tyson heard as the couple walked further away from him into a room.

'Fucking bastards…no wonder why Johnny wanted to fight Kai instead of me…I'll laugh when Robert steals her away from him!' Tyson thought while looking at the box that almost smashed against the floor. 'Bwahahahaha! They'll get what they deserve soon enough!' With that Tyson stepped back and turned around, not looking where he was going…and collided with Oliver.

"Tyson, do I really want to know?" said Oliver as he saw Tyson's facial expression. Apparently Tyson didn't know he was treating the gadget like 'his precious' or most prized object and had an obsessed look on his face. Oliver turned around and said "Well, I'll leave you to it" and then left Tyson standing there.

Meanwhile

Kaoi had dragged Tala into a room not occupied by those drunken idiots. The party was starting to become not to her liking. She couldn't find anyplace in his whole penthouse where she could be alone with Tala, even though Johnny and Alexis were finding some pretty good places to fool around in. She was getting fed up about it.

"Tala, do you want to get out of here? It's not like we're gonna get much done any ways." Kaoi asked Tala, trying to put as much effort as she could into her voice so she would sound bored.

"So, you don't like this? Well, you know that Johnny and Alexis have been caught two times heavily making out. They're ruining the sanctity of my house." Tala smirked at what he said last.

"Well, they are drunk and at the moment, probably very horny. They did make out, with Tyson watching them. Like hell they cared." Kaoi said, while sulking.

"You know plain well that they are going to do something tonight no matter what. Do you want to be around here when that happens?" Tala asked, trying not to think about what Johnny; that bastard and Alexis would try to accomplish by the end of the night.

"We can't do anything around here. We should go and walk around. What do y-"

Tala cut her off since he already knew what she was going to ask. "Yes, yes. We'll go out for a walk. Robert will keep up the fort without me." He was playing right into her hand and he didn't even know it.

"Fine then, not many people are in the main hall so we can sneak out of here pretty easily." Kaoi replied, thinking about how easy it was to get Tala to leave his condo, and solely her as his company. They took their jackets, which were conveniently in the room they were talking in. They put them on and sneaked away into the night, not knowing how right on the ball Tala was about Johnny and Alexis.

Afterwards

By now most of the bladers were in the living room, they were all worn out from dancing endlessly and needed a break. Except for Tala and Kaoi whom no one had noticed had left the condo. On the other hand, Johnny was lying on a table with his right leg and left arm propped up, making out with Alexis who was on top of him due to their unsuccessful find in a private room. By that time everyone was used to it so no one really paid attention. The only time they broke apart was for a breather, and then they'd go back at it with more intensity than before.

Basically everything was as normal as it could be, until the doorbell wrung. Since it was Michael's turn to see who it was, he got up to open the door. This new set of events had attracted the attention of the couple making out on the table, so Johnny gave Alexis one more deep French kiss and then she rolled off with a satisfied smirk on her face. They all looked towards the door and wouldn't you know who was standing there! They were not the only ones surprised to see Wyatt in the doorway. Some bladers smirked while others smiled politely and tried not to seem rude. Others just stared. It seemed like everyone was taken aback by his unexpected arrival, so no one noticed the signs of bloodlust that started to show in Alexis' eyes.

It could have been drunken rage, or just that something snapped within Alexis. Everyone hated Wyatt, though no one would really go as far as trying to kill the poor little bastard, except maybe her. She quickly got to her feet, clearly intent on finishing the job as quickly and efficiently as she could. Nothing would stop her, not from snapping the neck of that lunatic child before he could run away and hide like the coward he was; and with the terror now showing in his eyes he knew it too, that Alexis had a personal score to settle with him.

As sly as a cat, Alexis smirked and said, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it qu-"

Before she could finish her actions, or her sentence for that matter, Robert had picked her up and thrown her on top of his muscular shoulder. His other arm was on her back, making sure she couldn't get out and try to strangle the terrified child he; Robert also scorned, though Wyatt wasn't there anymore. Wyatt had taken that split second to run away, making sure no one saw where he was going.

"He didn't deserve this you know, besides I think you'd get into trouble if you killed him." Robert said knowingly. They all knew about Wyatt stealing Kai's blade to battle with that disgusting Dunga, and how far he went just to beat him. To destroy him with a cyber bitbeast made by those Balcov loving freaks that tried to use King and Queen to do their dirty work. They could have forgiven him, but he couldn't control cyber Dranzer at all, causing him to have a mental breakdown. He wasn't even fit for those bitbeasts, along with bitbeasts like black Dranzer and Zeus whom tried to corrupt and take control of their masters. He must have not been worth anything if he was shunned by a bitbeasts who wouldn't even let bladers think for themselves. But it couldn't be helped, since Kai took pity on him, yet only him and not others. That must have been it, the first one Kai knew that was taken control of, like himself during his childhood.

Kai was in a drunken sleep so he wasn't in the living room when Wyatt arrived, so they decided to wait and let Kai deal with him when he woke up. The thing was, Wyatt ran into the room Kai was sleeping in. He grabbed the extra change of clothes that Kai brought with him then ran into the closet in the room next door.

'The smell of Kai should help me calm down.' the troubled teen said after he sat down in the closet. Soon, he fell asleep, while breathing in the scent of Kai, the one he truly looked up to.

However

Back in the living room, Robert was being told off by Alexis, who was totally pissed off by being stopped from squeezing the life out of the bastard.

"Robert, how could you! Why was he even invited!" Alexis yell at him, not bothering to listen to what the others had to say.

"I don't know. We should just leave him be. (sigh) Who knows where he might be at the moment." Robert tried to explain.

"…Fine then." Alexis said reluctantly as she left. Johnny also left, but no one saw him since they were all too busy thinking about the scene that unfolded in front of them moments ago. Johnny decided he needed a quiet place to think so he went into an empty room, not knowing that it was the same room Wyatt was in. He shut the door and sat on his right handed side of the hinges so he would be able to tell when someone came in, but wouldn't be blocking the door. If they couldn't see him it would be easy for him to overtake them, so he just sat there and think.

Elsewhere

Alexis had been searching the house from top to bottom searching for the little fuckoff (a.k.a. Wyatt), yet it was to no avail. She couldn't even find a trace of him, even in Kai's room, though his extra set of clothes seemed to be missing.

'Goddamnit! Can't find a trace of him anywhere! Oh well, just a couple more rooms to check.' Alexis thought sourly, hoping to at least get a sign of where the little piece of shit could be. Then she walked into the next room, a room near where Kai was sleeping off his alcohol intake. She took a few steps inside and then the door shut on her.

"What the h-"

_End of Chapter 3 _

Well there you go! Guess what's going to happen next. It's hard, I know. I think I'm also going to be working on the next chapter unless hentaihime gets her lazy ass to write again! Well, it is still very connected to the character I own. Either than that, I do hope Kaoi and Tala have a fun time out on the streets, and that something happens with Johnny and Alexis. What would they be like if they weren't actually drunk? We'll also need to figure that out!


	4. Four Times The Fun Part A

Hello. It's us again! Sorry we've kept you waiting but we have been super busy! . Please forgive us and enjoy this chapter! Once again we do not own Beyblades and in this chapter, THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT! winkwink Enjoy

Chapter 4: Part One: Four Times the Fun

"Johnny I know that's you!" Alexis said to a dark figure leaning against the wall.

"Hehe…(evil smirk)" was the only response he gave. Then he stood up straight and walked slowly towards her.

"Huh? What's that, Johnny?" Alexis asked, not aware that Johnny was muttering to himself. All of a sudden he took a quick dash forward and pinned her against the wall; he used one hand to hold both her arms above her head and the other to support himself against the wall.

"Get off! I need to find that bastard Wyatt so I can make him BURN IN HELL!" Alexis yelled at him.

"Oh, I'd like for you to do that too, but, FUCK WYATT! Yet we're here now. We shall destroy him later" Johnny smiled keenly. 'Well now, we're going to have fun aren't we? You're not even fighting back.' He was very happy about catching her before she got away.

"Big pervert, is this what you think about all night when I'm not here?" Alexis teased.

'Heh, this will be fun.' Johnny bent down so his mouth was beside the left side of her face.

"We shall see, we shall see." He whispered in her ear, which made her smirk. He then started to lick a pattern up and down her neck, and a tiny shiver ran down Alexis' back.

"Johnny…" she said, while taking an arm out of his grasp. "None of that."

He was confused for a second then said "Fine then, (perverted thought), we'll do this!" and tossed her onto the bed. He jumped onto the bed and then sat top of her, while she had a confused look on her face. "C'mon, how did you fall for that?" He jeered.

To reply, she said "I didn't (smirk), I let you jump me; so if you're in such a hurry to get moving, should you be thinking of starting?" then laughed in his face for such arrogance. She got a growl in return, when Johnny moved his position so he could pin Alexis down more easily, if needed.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Then Johnny went face to face with her, "It doesn't look like you can do much from down there." and then moved to where her head met her neck. "I could start here, but making you beg for it would be so much better. So, what is your answer, dear Alexis?" He said just loud enough for Alexis to hear, then moved back so his lips were mere millimeters away from hers.

Not liking the way Johnny was mocking her she smoothly replied, "You horrible man. Why must I beg for something another would so easily give to me?" which got another growl from Johnny, but this time more of an angry one.

"Okay. Now you're gonna get it." Johnny said with a lustful smile, then started to kiss her more deeply he had ever done before, along with placing one hand under her ass and using the other to bring her mouth closer to his. Alexis was moaning into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck while he started to feel her ass with his right hand, a desired and pleasing sensation. He started to move slowly down her body, touching and caressing with every kiss he made down her neck. This was driving Alexis crazy. She could hardly stand it when Johnny did this. Her desire grew greatly after every move he made. Her body was getting hot, sweating in her black clothes she decided to wear to the party.

She sat up partially, took in a large breath and said "Johnny, (gasp) I…" she couldn't continue with him undoing her shirt, starting with the top most buttons and slowly kissing his way down. She squirmed with every touch, until he stopped at this new barrier, her black lace bra. He moved his right hand down the side of her leg, lifting it up and when Alexis hooked her leg around his, he started to caress her inner thigh. Johnny started to undo the rest of his lover's shirt while placing his other hand up the back of it to undo the bra he had already accomplished dealing with earlier before. His touch was like ice to her body, and he felt how heated she was becoming. Johnny knew that she was getting wet already, and he started to feel even hornier than before, after listening to her slight moans.

"Damn you Johnny…" Alexis cursed him. She hated being taken advantage of, and even though she wanted it she couldn't shake the damn feeling off. She then took her leg that was under Johnny's bulk and hooked at around his other leg, erecting a groan from him when she purposely rubbed it against his crotch.

Johnny finished undoing her shirt and took it off her hot, sweating body in one great jerk. He then completed unclipping her bra with one big smirk and said, "You know, I'd say this is going too slow." He thought afterwards, 'Let's make things even slower.' wanting to drag this out as long as he could to make Alexis go totally insane. Not needing Johnny telling her what to do, Alexis sat up, pushing him back, and took of her bra he already pulled half off her body. "I'm so glad you're into this," he said haughtily, the whole time staring at her bare chest. She didn't have extremely big breasts but they were big enough to have fun with. "Though y-"

Johnny cut himself off when Alexis grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to face with her. He quickly recovered but needed to steady himself, so he put his left hand of the bed and his right hand on her abdomen and propped himself up. "Johnny, take off your shirt." She said steadily, trying to remind him he wasn't the only one here trying to have some fun. She then smiled when Johnny readily agreed and pulled all clothing covering his torso off, revealing a heavily muscle toned chest and strong muscular arms.

"I guess working out to beat Robert at his own game has other ways of paying off, doesn't it?" She jested at him, looking for any signs of weakness that could mean an easy possible escape, though even if he did, which she dismissed, he wouldn't dare show any now. He was very impressive, even for his arrogant attitude. Johnny's hot body made up for whatever else was lacking, and it wasn't his brains.

Since Johnny was face to face, again, with Alexis he decided the best way to make her go mad was to start from the top. His gentile kisses were puzzling to her, though Johnny had other things on his mind. She was only slightly panting but when he reached her cleavage, he ever so slowly kissed up her right breast then stopped at her nipple, which needed some dire attention. He grabbed her nipple with his teeth and started sucking, which made Alexis moan in pleasure and arched her back to meet Johnny's mouth. With his other hand, he moved it where her empty left breast was and started to caress it, ever so slowly. In fact, he did it so slowly that Alexis gasped out a high-pitched moan from time to time. Obvious to the fact that all these slow movements were killing Alexis (mentally and physically), Johnny suddenly stopped caressing her breast and pulled away from his passionate sucking.

"Why did you stop?" Alexis said as she slowly propped herself in an upwards position.

"My love, there is plenty more of where that they came from" Johnny said as he smirked at her.

Alexis raised one of her eyebrows at that comment and then smiled. "Of course, I should have known. After all, this is coming from you but what happens if I did this...?" Alexis's voice faded away as she leaped forward at Johnny and locked his lips with hers.

This sudden movement surprised Johnny himself and he tried to edge away and take control again but Alexis stopped him by using her right hand and placing it on his sensitive area. Johnny moaned a little from the close contact of another heated object (flesh to be more exact) around there. He felt his body burning up and felt like he was in an oven or sauna, ready to be cooked and eaten. Alexis, seeing the look of pleasure on Johnny's face gave out a little smirk on her face. Alexis was definitely enjoying this, enjoying this slowly torture for her beloved man. Ever so slowly, she moved her right hand that was lying on his crotch, and wrapped her hand around it grasping the full length; that is if her hand could fit it. This caused another moan from Johnny and Alexis realized just then how long his length really was. Although they have had close contact before due to their kinkiness, Alexis never even reached to as close as she was now with Johnny. 'Humph, he must be a horny guy with a length this large, how can he not be?' Alexis thought as the possible thoughts of what a horny Johnny might do and look like flooded her brain. Each of these thoughts was bringing more pleasure to Johnny who was in fact, not only moaning but a slight cry of 'Alexis' could be clearly heard in the room. The cause of all this moaning and slight cries was due to Alexis's tiny little squeezes on Johnny's erection every time the thoughts flooded her brain hence providing a lot of pleasure for him.

'Hmm…rope should be around here somewhere….oh yeah in the drawer. Guess Tala wants to have some fun of his own .' thought Alexis as she reached around for the object in question. She got off the bed, throw the rope under the bed to the other side and said with glee, "Johnny, you are now screwed."

"Huh, what's going on?" asked Johnny as he rolled over to see what she was doing.

"Too late now!" Alexis replied, and the next thing Johnny knew he was tied to the bed. It was tied pretty tight too, and for drunken people like him, that was sufficient enough to keep him in place. She jumped onto Johnny's back, straddling him, but then realized it was his back to her, not his face. "Aww… crap" she said into thin air, but Johnny was already thinking up many ways of getting out of this predicament. He grabbed the knot that was near the small of his back and untied it before Alexis had time to react. "What the fuc-"

As Johnny flipped her over, she caught a glance of an evil smile on his face.

End of Chapter 4, Part 1

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter Please R&R so we can improve on it to make you the viewers happier Next chapter will be more.. interesting and explicit Till next time

Co-writer: beep this! They should be beep-ing right now… Oh my beeping god! This is taking so much beep-ing time! They're screwed. T.T Guess it can wait till next time!


	5. Four Times The Fun Part B

Hey people, we're working a bit faster to make up for the long non-update period. Once again we apologize for that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter but we do not own Beyblade, only our own lovely Ocs . Hentaihime sucks at writing lemon stories xD… you should have seen this after she got to it… before I had to change it again ; THIS WHOLE FANFICTION HAS BEEN EXTREMELY OVERHAULED! There were too many mistakes that had been made when uploading and such. If you want to read it again it should be fine now.

Four Times the Fun Part B

As Johnny flipped her over, she caught a glance of an evil smile on his face.

Meanwhile

'Huh… what's this noise…' thought Wyatt in his sleepy state; he was woken up by some unknown sounds that he could hear that was clearly within the perimeters of this room. He was in a closet because, only here could he escape from that lunatic bitch; Alexis. He didn't know why she was so bent on 'getting even with him' and no one so far had cared to explain it to him.

The closet he was hiding in had flaps on it, ones that you could turn to peer out into the rest of the room. Wyatt didn't know where the knobs, to open the flaps, were so he just raised one up near his eye level. What he saw happening on the bed at the other side of the room was almost too much for him to bear. The puzzled boy saw Alexis in a position he had never seen her in before, but then again he could also see Johnny straining to keep some kind of power over his prey. The puzzled boy didn't understand this new, odd-like sensation he was feeling but it was for certain that his curiosity arose rapidly. He then heard a statement not very clear to him; "What the fuc-", which originated form Alexis. He sat there, trying to stay undetected and watching with a strange interest he had never had before.

Johnny landed squarely on top of Alexis, who was very much struggling to get free of the hot burden. He leered in her face as she tried, with no avail to push him off her. He was using too much energy holding her down and playing this little dominance game; he wanted something else instead. He put his left hand on her abdomen and put enough body weight on it to keep Alexis down. She growled at this attempt to keep her at bay but as she tried to get up, Johnny put more of his body weight on his hand causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hnn…" Alexis winced and a slight cry of pain escaped from her mouth.

He released some pressure on her abdomen then smirked at her, saying "You're not getting away, you know. I'm fucking you NOW!" he said in a very loud and drunken state.

Alexis did not know whether it was the alcohol that was getting to the both of them that was causing all these sensations and hunger for such actions but she clearly saw the raw lust in his eyes… he was NOT going to let her leave. She was barely sane herself, desire filling her body the more she lay with Johnny pinning her down. She said nothing to him; she was too overcome with passion to form any sentences in her head. Johnny quickly pulled her pants off her body, almost ripping them in the process. He took no time to look at her lower half, almost bare with no cloth except for her underwear covering a small piece of flesh.

He ripped the last remaining cloth from her body, keeping in mind how wet he saw that cloth before it disappeared into the dark depths of the room. With a quick sneer he threw away the piece of clothing and watched it as it disappeared into the dark depths of the room. He took no time to try and pull the annoying cloths off his lower half, but his erection was getting in the way of him being able to take them off properly.

"Grrr…" Johnny wasn't having a fun time with his pants until he finally got them off, but his boxers were still one item away that was standing between him and his 'freedom'. Alexis used her left foot to poke at his muscular leg, signaling him to hurry up. "Okay, now we are gonna have some fun" he said with a small laugh. He finally got rid of his irritating cloth and would now fuck the brains out of her. As Johnny pushed himself closer to her body, Alexis took a slight look at his erection then noticed its large size. She knew from her earlier "handheld" experience that he was large but didn't expect it to increase this much when he was fully erected or even half way erected.

'Hehehe, won't this be fun.' She thought while pondering how long it could actually be. He knelt over her, placing his body in a position that seemed to her like he would force her to do whatever the hell he wanted. He didn't put much weight on his hands; instead he then placed his hands near her wrists. He pulled his face closer to her left ear again, whispering "Oh, so much fun will come out of this." in a sexy and low voice before he began sucking on her earlobe. She let out a very slight moan; any touch from her partner's body would set hers aflame. He knelt even closer so his length was closer to her entrance, he was ready to thrust deep into her, but without hesitation Alexis flipped him over, only to be hold dominance once again.

She looked down at Johnny with a smug look on her face. "Well it seems you can't do much in this position can you?" she leered at him, while he was still confused at the turn of events. Regardless of the sudden event, Johnny was thinking about resuming his thoughts to grind Alexis into the bed. He knew that she'd still be tight, maybe too tight for his erection to slide into her easily. A smirk appeared on his face as he wickedly grabbed her hips, her entrance almost touching his flesh. Alexis looked down at him, and with a slightly worried look on her face asked, "What are you-"

He thrust deep into her depth, while pushing her body down, impaling her on his flesh. He groaned as huge amounts of pleasurable feelings started to flow from his flesh throughout his body. Alexis gasped and opened her eyes wide at the lovable pain it brought her. His length was too large and Johnny didn't give her any time to get used to the sensation before he started to move lowly underneath her. She hissed when Johnny got up on one arm, leaning closer to her face. He stopped at her neckline, licking his way up her neck, which in return got some most pleasing sounds, until he reached her right ear. He whispered something almost incoherent to her, "If you weren't this wet I don't think I would have been able to do that." as he watched her flushed face that was filled with looks of pleasure. They were both flushed, sweating, breathing at increased rate even though Johnny had only just started. She released a loud moaned, arching her back and wrapping her arms tightly around Johnny's neck.

Johnny turned her over placing him on top and with that placed both hands over Alexis' arms, which he had placed over her head. The contact of flesh on flesh sent flame-laced shivers down her body, which was already felt alight in passion.

Alexis had never felt anything so good, even when she and Johnny were toying with each other. Nothing could be compared to the ecstasy she was experiencing. She had always been enthusiastic about having sex with him, though they had always been interrupted. Johnny hadn't reached his peak and she wished the pleasure would be endless. Johnny's hot flesh was thrusting in and out of her quicker and faster while he gradually built up speed. "Johnny, I'm gonna cum!" She felt like flames had entirely engulfed her body, and the temperature was mounting faster and faster. She had almost reached her peak, and there would be no time left before gave out.

"Oh God!" she moaned loudly while she arched her back and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. The ecstasy was filling her body as she came hard with Johnny still pumping in and out of her. It was almost too much.

Johnny only groaned as he continued to bury himself deeper and faster into his lover. He was sweating immensely and his body felt ablaze to Alexis' flesh. His temperature rising with each thrust and he felt like he was going to explode. He thrust several more times, making Alexis moan loudly each time in turn; she couldn't take the pure ecstasy flowing through her veins.

To Johnny, each thrust felt like he was getting closer and closer to his climax and gave a loud gasp as he gave one last deep thrust; he came hard, his hot semen exploding into her spot as his flesh was buried deep within her depths.

After a long pause, he pulled his long, hard length out of his lover and Alexis gave a low sound while she felt his large length leaving her body. As Johnny felt energy leaving his body, he propped himself up on his elbows so that their bodies crushing together wouldn't impair their breathing. They both used up too mush energy on this round.

"Hmph, never though I could have such a fun time with you." Alexis said with a slightly visible smile on her face, as she looked up at Johnny.

"I never thought you'd come that hard for your first time, or is it not?" Johnny smirked back as he leaned closer to her face. "You can't beat that. I bet you ran out of energy already."

"Hmm maybe so, but…" She took this time, while Johnny's wasn't in the position to stop her from moving, to flip him over; her being in the dominant position once again, "you can't do anything about this, can you? And this time, I'm on top." Alexis said smugly, though she didn't notice that Johnny had spotted a large, black tattoo on her left shoulder. She leaned forward to lock her lips with his in a passionate kiss, and afterwards Johnny inquired about the tattoo.

"What's that thing on your back, a tattoo? I never knew you had one there…" He looked questioningly up at his lover.

She replied "Hmm, never mind that, nothing important." and started playing with his flame-red hair so as to get his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Hnn… what do you want now?" he asked, with a smirk growing on his face. "What do you think you can do?" he leered at her.

"My, my. If you forgot, you're on the lower end of the scale here, and I'm not finished with you. No, not at all finished." Alexis replied coolly, and grabbed his hair to pull up his head so he would face to be face with her. "I'm in control here… and it does seem that you wasted too much energy to really continue at this rate; but don't get angry just because you won't to play the dominant part." She then laughed in his face for his arrogance and pushed his upper body down onto the bed. She pinned his arms down, and then peered down at her to a fuming Johnny who could not do a thing about it. He wasn't the only strong person in the room; though no one knew how she could posses so much strength, not that one would be thinking that at the moment.

Johnny's flesh was still hard, even after he came inside Alexis. 'Well, that helps some. I'll just have to let her get away with this, for now.' He thought with a small laugh. He was not going to be able to get Alexis off of him while she was so riled up. Not like he was openly complaining.

"I would hope you're not thinking up anything odd… I'd have to punish you for that also." She laughed at him, not thinking if she possibly hit the nail on the head.

"Then FUCK me if you're so up to it! If you don't I will!" He bellowed back, becoming excruciatingly horny at the prospect of getting laid yet again.

"Fine then. I won't give you any more time to rest. Maybe your dick will be bigger this time too."

End

Well there you go. The very first attempt of a lemon fanfiction, well, for all of us workers here Hope it was and will continue to be a good read, and I got hold of hentaihime's account info so I can update whenever I feel like… YAY! Any responses would be great; we would like your ideas on how to continue this fic, since you're the people who read it! If you wish to know, there will be many more sexually explicit scenes coming up in the future, I hope… ; but we'll try our bests! YAY FOR HENTAI!


	6. Watch What You Wish For…Literally

Hentaihime: (Sweat drops) So what if I can't write as good as Crownowa… blah. I tried and I wasn't very… hentai-creative at that moment. Nevertheless, here's another chapter and we're all wondering what happened to our dear virgin boy Tala (Really, he's a virgin?). Or soon… not to be… (Evil laughter) WE DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, ONLY OUR OCs!

_-----_

_Guess whom… _I LOVE HENTAI CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT! THEY SHOULD JUST FUCK UNTIL THEY PASS OUT. Tala's really a virgin? Johnny's a virgin, or was? Man this is screwed up. They should have been screwing people for a long time now! LMAO!

And I'm working on a new random fic. It'll be called "Competition", well, when I upload it XD. It might be uploaded now actually… no hentai in that one ;

-----

When Thoughts Become Real

-----

Watch What You Wish For…Literally

-----

Tala and Kaoi was walking outside under the following eyes of the stars. Neither one of them talked nor tried to think about what could have possibly happened between Johnny and Alexis. Tala was deep in thought and wondered where this endless walking will take them next. When Tala thought Kaoi wanted to go for a walk, she was indeed being kinky and wanted to do something alone with him but now that they have walked around endlessly for the past hour with no destinations whatsoever, he was becoming a little impatient.

"Kaoi, where did you want to take us?" Tala questioned with a slight hint of impatience in his tone.

"Tala, I… nothing… We're just walking for fun." Kaoi replied with a small smile on her face as she continued to walk down the never-ending street.

"Kaoi, tell me. Why are you being so unfair?" Tala retorted with a slightly raised voice.

"Unfair?" Kaoi turned around. "Unfair? Fine then, I'll take you there but first I have to blindfold you first." Kaoi said as she ran up behind Tala and blindfolded him with a slightly blue scarf. "There is only one condition that I ask of you, and that is you can't blame me afterwards if anything happens to you."

"Blame you? Are you selling me to some foreign dealer?" Tala asked jokingly.

"No… you'll see." Kaoi replied with a slightly evil smile on her face as she guided her lover by hand towards their destination.

_----- Meanwhile back in Tala's Apartment -----_

"Fine then. I won't give you any more time to rest. Maybe your dick will be bigger this time too."

Since Johnny's erection did not go away from their last round of rough sex there was no point in torturing him, at the moment. She positioned her body over his crotch, not thinking about how much pain it could bring, besides she as too horny to care. As Alexis slid his flesh into herself, she kept Johnny's arms firmly on the bed, so as not to displace herself. He let out a soft groan, while she took in his full length.

This time the pain was more bearable, yet still troubling. His erection must have been larger than she initially thought. She hissed in pain, "Goddamnit… I should have realized it was going to be this uncomfortable." as she cut her grip on her lover.

Johnny let out a whoosh. "Yeah I noticed." He placed his hands on her side once again and tried to wait until she was comfortable enough to continue, until he could no longer. He started moving under her, the contact of hot flesh on hot flesh sending waves of pleasure through both of them. This time it was a bit harder; even thought having sex in this position should have been easier, Alexis wasn't as wet as she was last time. It didn't matter though; the slight lack of lubricant was having some most pleasing results.

Alexis gasped then stopped him, which was very hard since her hormones had almost fully taken over. "No, I'm doing this. You had your fun last time." She started moving up and down her partner's length, slowly at first and gradually gaining speed; each time letting out a small gasp from the waves of passion spreading though her veins.

----- Outside----- 

A drunk Tyson and Max had found their way onto the roof of the building, which had not put away it's equipment it's workers use to wash the windows. They were scaling down the building, actually washing the windows, and peering at anything that interested them. They had not been caught so far.

" I didn't realize how fun this really is. Those workers must have a fun time with this." said Max, busy lowering the platform they were standing on.

Tyson replied "Yeah you're totally right." This sent them both into a fit of giggles.

"Dude, what are they doing in there?" Max asked, when he looked into the room through the window. No blinds or anything were covering were coving them, which gave the two drunken teens access to watch the 'activity' going on close in front of them. Guess who's room it was. The two heard gasps of passion even with the windows closed.

"Man they're really loud." Remarked Tyson, watching every move made by the two unsuspecting people making love on the bed. They watched for about a minute before their attention turned to something else. The windows still needed to be washed.

-----Back in the Apartment----- 

Alexis had started fucking Johnny at full speed; both of their bodies were flaming and covered in sweat. They were gasping and groaning like their lives depended on it.

"Johnny, I don't know how much longer I can keep like this." she gasped, waves of pleasure almost making her go out of control.

"Jesus Christ, I'm gonna cum!" Johnny groaned as he started moving in and out of his lover, at the same speed but at different intervals. He was having a very difficult time not trying to take over and fucking her with as much energy as he could muster, but with his expression it didn't look like she was doing a bad job at all.

'Only one more time…' Alexis thought. That's all they both needed. She gasped "Oh god!" as she arched her back in ecstasy and fell backwards, all her energy spent. She could Johnny's hot essence fill her as he gave a small grunt, all his energy spent as well. He pulled her up so they would be face to face, an expression of pure ecstasy still plastered on her face. They both gasped for air; bodied flaring at each other's touch. She collapsed onto Johnny's chest while he collapsed back onto the bed. Alexis almost painfully pulled herself of his length.

"I didn't realize how much your breasts would bounce when you did that." Johnny said as he grabbed her left breast, playing with her nipple. This caused her to gasp slightly and she locked them into a passionate kiss, tongues exploring each other's caverns. Each rotation of his digits would release a sound from Alexis; she was getting wet again even though she hadn't been given enough time to recharge. Then her cell phone rang. She pulled away from her lover, a look of confusion on her face.

"It's just your cell. You can pick it up." Johnny said as they parted, watching her sleek, moonlight glistening off her sweat covered body.

Alexis lazily went to pick up her annoying cell. "Yeah what do you want? You want me to work? I'm not going to work. What? Hmm… fine I guess so. I'll be there in a bit." She hung up the phone. "Yeah I have to go. They want me to work and I'm the closest person to them." She sat back down on the bed and whined, "I don't wanna work. I want to have more sex, sex, sex, and sex. I don't feel like I've done much here."

"Well you said you're going to go. I'm okay here. Besides, no boner." Johnny teased.

"Please, boner's such a childish word. But you're right. Just take a cold shower if you get one again." Alexis laughed at him; he could be so funny at times. She got dressed while Johnny still lay sprawled out on the bed. She went over to him and bent down to kiss him. "Sorry babe, work calls. We can continue for as long as you want when I get back."

He kissed back and said, "Well, the you better reserve a night or so, and maybe the day after." Then she walked out of the room. She didn't clean herself up so it would be easy to tell what they could have been doing. He slowly got dressed, still not noticing Wyatt in the closet, which was watching his every move; then also walked out of the room.

_-----In the Hallway-----_

Just as Johnny started to walk down the hall, he heard a voice calling, "Hey, I just saw Alexis walking out of the apartment. What's up?" It was Enrique.

"She got called in. I guess I'm fine with that." He lied. 'This is bullshit! Who the hell would phone so late at night?'

"Well then I guess you're going to the bar. Though I don't have to ask what you guys were doing, I heard you two from the other end of the hallway." Enrique grinned at the thought of how many other guests might have heard their lovemaking.

"Ouch. As long as I look the part." They both laughed at this one then walked into the next room. The bar awaited them.

_----- Municipal Head Quarters -----_

"What was so important that you had to retrieve me now?"

"Well some things have come up and you were the closest in the area."

"Hmm I see. What is it?"

"You should take a seat. You look like you've been working the whole week with no sleep. May I ask what you were doing?"

"Having sex. Actually, you phoned right in the middle of it."

(Laughter) "Well I see I interrupted something very important."

"Yes, repopulating the human species is top priority." (Smile)

"Hmph. Anyhow, the government is weakening and the people are starting to get suspicious. They don't like the unmet promises."

"Well then, this is a good time, don't you think?"

"Yes, this is why we're assembling. Lead the front on this side. I'll get back to you later. You may leave."

"You could have told me this in the morning."

"I mean get to it. Now."

(Salute) "Understood."

A smaller figure walked out of the building as a larger figure stood inside, thinking about what was to come.

_----- End -----_

Wow it's been a LOOOOOONG time since anyone here's uploaded anything, including me, Crownowa! I don't know what happened… but reviews all the same! If there's anything you wish for me to add, I'll take it into consideration. But anyway, me finished the chappy Yes, and I Crownowa shall try my best continuing to write this fic! We were going to have Johnny and Alexis have sex way more times but I wanted to change the story line… so here ya go. I wrote the above part on purpose so try not to get confused. If you did it just goes back and forth starting from the 'smaller figure' and yes, Tala lives in Moscow ; I don't remember if we wrote that already. Some opinions would be great… incase we don't meet some of your needs XD. By for now


	7. Change Like A Tidal Wave

Hurrah! Another fun chapter!

-----

When Thoughts Become Real

-----

Change Like A Tidal Wave 

-----

Hardly any time had elapsed since the lone figure had left to do her commander's bidding, jumping gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, without a flaw, gun prepared and ready in hand. Something must have gone awry to be sent so quickly into action, then she saw it. About half a dozen black Hummers were parked outside a large building, one used by the faction. Many gunshots were heard coming from inside the building. The few gunmen that were stationed outside saw her and got ready to aim.

'This is why your gun should always be at hand…' She thought, then launched herself off the roof, quickly exterminating her opponents before they could react to her presence. She landed hard even when rolling to soften the impact and ran into the building.

The carnage was great; pools of blood were on the floor, coming from the dead corpses of the enemy that came so unprepared. They came outfitted with standard weapons and bulletproof clothing but were nothing compared to her comrade's advanced weaponry and high-powered rifles that could easily go through their protective clothes.

As one last figure tried to retreat through the front door, she only lifted her gun and shot, making little noise with the silencer equipped. Non of her team were killed but they needed to clean up quickly. They set to work. She removed herself from the rest of the group and turned on her cell.

"Everything okay there?"

"Mostly, there were over two dozen here. They're all dead."

"How are we doing?"

"We're not hurt but we need some extra men to help clean up. They were outfitted, lots of gore here. Nice guns though."

"I'll send twenty. You can go home from here but be ready at anytime."

"Don't worry, I have some good excuses for them."

Beep. She hung up the phone, signaling to the men she was leaving. With a nod of their heads she was gone, heading back from whence she came.

----- Tala's Apartment -----

Hardly anyone was at the bar, mostly everyone was asleep or having sex in one of Tala's rooms. Kai had rolled off the bed in his drunken fit and Tala, Kaoi and Alexis had yet to be seen. Only Johnny, Enrique, Michael, Eddy and Steven (who had just recently got there) were at the bar.

Michael turned to Johnny "So Johnny, you got ditched?"

Johnny tiredly replied "It's not as bad as you think. If she… when she returns I'll have some more fun."

"I'd say give the girl ten more minutes, if she doesn't show up you're getting nothing tonight." Chuckled Eddy, the least drunk out of the group.

"I didn't realize vodka tasted this good." That was Enrique, sampling some random vodka Tala didn't put out for the rest of the group. They all laughed and passed it around.

Steven took a chug. "Damn it burns worse than spirits."

A hand came and relieved him of the bottle. "That's because you boys can't handle it. Me on the other hand…" They all turned to see Alexis chugging the rest of the contents like there was no tomorrow. "You can't beat that."

"Hey babe, I thought you wouldn't come back." Michael responded fiendishly.

"I'm not your babe." She walked up to Johnny. "I'm not finished with you yet." As he looked at her, a flood of new positions they could try swept over his brain. They would have fun until they passed out.

"By suckers." He turned and laughed at the rest of the boys. He started to walk towards the hallway, and then two giggling girls bumped into him. "What the…"

'Hey babes, ready to get started?" It was the two girls Enrique had brought to the party, the ones that the BladeBreakers had met four years ago. Being in vaccinate of the two at the moment could have proven potentially fatal for ones they did not like, ones like Tyson.

"Well we're ready; we've already started." They smirked back. Enrique smiled in their wake and followed them as they walked out to the hall.

"What a poor soul." Johnny shook his head as Alexis led him into one of the unoccupied rooms.

Michael stretched in his chair. "I say let's see what they're up to; not Enrique though." They all sniggered at the thought of what their red-haired friends would be doing once they found an empty room. They got up and quietly followed the two so as not to be caught.

----- Johnny & Alexis -----

"Much energy left?" Johnny asked, as Alexis closed the door behind them.

'Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.' She thought, then forcefully pushed him onto the bed, straddling his crotch. "I don't know how many times I could go for. At least one, of course."

Johnny propped himself into a more comfortable position, then smirked at her. "I have two in mind… three maybe."

"They are?" She smiled at him, wondering what he was thinking they could do tonight.

"Let's see here. Since you think that you being on top means something, I'm going to show you different." He trailed cold fingers up and down her sides.

"A man of action I take it." She chuckled, then plopped down beside him and stretched.

He replied, indifferently, "Then I'm going to fuck you while you're on your hands and knees on the floor."

"… Really?" She looked at the ceiling.

He continued non-the less. "Then I'm going to fuck you in - "

Alexis cut him off by placing a finger over his lips, which he happily placed in his mouth and sucked on. "I think that's enough for now. Let the games begin." She purred.

He took the digit out of his mouth. "I agree, though I've never heard you purr before, have I?"

"That's not important. Let's go." She silkily replied.

----- Outside the Room -----

Even though the boys could not see what was happening in the room, they could hear all that was going on, and that was all that was needed. They already finished their second round, with no end in sight. They were still loud, noises and all, but walking a couple steps away from the door would disable them from hearing the pair making love to each other, if one could call it that.

There was some shuffling in the room, then a loud hiss that came from Alexis, followed by curses they would not know except that the Russian team had said them so many times before.

"That's… special." The boys trained to hear what was happening in the room.

"It'll go away soon, just relax. I'm hurting to, you know." That was Johnny.

"Oh, like how?" Alexis angrily spat back.

He growled back, "You're squeezing my dick off."

"You deserve - " She cut herself off with more hissing and cursing, this time in English. "Jesus Christ, Johnny!"

"Okay… this is fucked up." Whispered Michael, not wanting to be detected, incase of unjust punishment. The other two agreed. They got up and walked away as quietly as they could, but as quickly as possible.

----- Later On -----

It had been about, not surprisingly, three more hours since those unwelcome listeners left to do as they wished, and Alexis and Johnny lay absolutely exhausted, with hardly any more energy to even pant or sweat on the bed.

"No… more… energy…" Johnny complained, as he tried to sit up on the bed.

"I think we've found out that you can have too much sex…" Alexis groaned as she turned towards her lover. His efforts were in vain; like her, he did not seem have enough energy to even move.

"I bet that wouldn't stop you… ever. I never imagined you were a nymphomaniac, or that you purr; and for someone who didn't want to have anal sex you sure liked it." His thoughts now returned to their earlier activities.

"If you think about it too much, you're gonna get a hard-on again. We don't have the energy." With that, she pushed him off the bed, but he grabbed the sheet that was covering her torso so that it lay atop both of them.

"Oh? And what might have caused you to lose all your energy?" Tala and Kaoi were walking back to their room, but decided to see who would be awake at such an hour. Once they saw the positions Johnny and Alexis were in, Kaoi started to laugh while Tala also tried to keep his composure. "My apartment! Defiled! What possessed you to carry out such an act?"

"Don't look so smug. So, what did you do, oh great one? It hardly looks like you could have had any fun, maybe once but who knows?" He yawned; his energy was growing lower, and he was ready to sleep.

Tala looked down at a smiling Johnny. "I guess I'll help you up. Maybe you should turn around Kaoi…"

"Rightly so." She had no intentions of EVER seeing Johnny's naked body, even if he did need help off the floor. "It would serve you right to stay there." That was met with some harsh words from Alexis, in Russian of course. She hadn't made fun of Tala now, had she. "Fine, fine, crackerjack." That was met with a snort, also from Alexis.

"At least I've taken Russian, or else the only words I would have understood would have been the swearwords..." Johnny muttered, though loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Well, we're going to bed; see to it you follow. We don't need for you to get hurt." Tala didn't want to see his friends get into serious trouble from over-exerting themselves.

Alexis rolled over to face the ceiling. "Too late."

"What do you mean?" Kaoi didn't really want to know, but could not stop herself.

"I'll tell you later. Just let me sleep." It was getting ever closer to the dawn hours of the next day. She used her last amount of strength to find a comfortable position on he lover's chest, closed her eyes and quickly dosed off. With one last glare from Johnny the two visitors left, leaving the Scottish and Russian lovers, who should not have been, by their peaceful selves. Well, that's what Johnny thought. He folded his arms around his mistress, the one he was really starting to love. He did before, but now they had connected physically, bringing them closer together. He closed his eyes and had just one thought before slipping off into deep slumber; he just needed to know more about this darkness he felt that surrounded her, it could turn out to be more than anyone ever bargained for.

----- At Another Place And Another Time -----

"Everything's all cleaned up here. Get a move on." (Points away from current position)

"At least this work is telling."

"Yeah, I've seen it more and more often also. Same person huh?"

"Must be… and not much to clean up too." (Whips brow with forearm)

"My condolences to the poor sap who has no idea what's going on." (Laughing)

End

I've been writing this chapter at the same time as the one before this, so if there's anything wrong please point it out And I don't know how I should continue the fic…


End file.
